Neverending Parade
by kira1000
Summary: A massive change is coming to the world, how will the Arbiters and those they judge cope?
1. Decim: Prologue

It was a quiet day in Quindecim. Decim-the arbiter and bartender at this establishment, was preparing for today's game. Just after he finished cleaning the bar, he received the memories from the Information Bureau, as 2 people-a man and a woman, arrived in the elevators.

The man-named Kai, had black hair and hazel eyes, he walked out of the elevator and said "Hi" politely to the woman walking out of the elevator next to him, giving a polite bow as he did so. The woman-named Kaori, had blonde hair and blue eyes, she gave a smile and a nod in response to Kai's greeting.

Upon walking to the bar, Kai said "where are we?" before sitting on one of the stools, as did Kaori. Decim went through the usual spiel, explaining that they were to play a game and could not leave until it was over. Kai, for some unknown reason eager to get the game started, pressed the button as soon as it was brought forward by Decim. Out of nowhere, the picture at the back of the bar flipped over, and a roulette screen appeared before the light stopped on the center tile, which flipped over to reveal "Uno" as the game that would be played.

Kaori, angry at Kai's brash decision, said in a stern voice "why the hell would you press that without talking to me first/ We are in this together you know." Kai simply turned to her and said "don't worry, we'll be fine" with a smile on his face, Decim noticed this, however he let the game go on as normal.

After calming down, Kaori, Kai and Decim sat at a table, where they were each given 7 cards, with a red 5 being placed in the middle. As he was seated to the left of the dealer, Kai was the first to go. He placed a red 1 down which caused Kaori to squirm slightly, as though something warm had tapped her on the shoulder. She then placed a yellow 1 down, causing Kai to feel as though the sun had shone down upon him for a split second, just long enough for him to feel it's warmth. Decim picked up a card and the game continued.

Kai then proceeded to place down a yellow 5, which caused Kaori to cry out in pain, feeling as though the sun was burning her skin, Kai rushed over to her and said in a panicked tone "are you alright?" Kaori calmed down and said "y...yeah, it felt like I was being burnt by the sun but I feel fine now", what she hadn't told him was that as she felt the pain, a flashback of her life had played out before her eyes.

As a child, Kaori lived with a rich family, leading a happy file until the day her mother passed away. This caused a tear to well up in her eye, before she wiped it away and played a blue 9, causing water to come from Kai's mouth as though he were drowning. As he struggled to get it all out and regain his breath, a flashback of his life came to him-he was diagnosed with Cerebral Palsy when he was only 6 months old, having to use a walking frame when outside his home.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Kaori said angrily, as Kai stopped throwing up water, she ran at Decim and grabbed him, saying "how the hell are you doing this?"

Decim simply said, with a straight face "please, return to the game, all shall be explained at the end." Kaori, angry yet subdued by the man's stern face, returned to the game, where Decim picked up a card before Kai played a blue 1, causing Kaori to feel like she was under water for a split second.

As Kaori picked up a card, a strange bell sounded from out of nowhere. "What was that?" Kaori said, worried at what was to come. Decim smiled, saying "The rules have now changed, if you can play a card, you do so until you have none that you can play." Kaori then drew a card, which she then played-a change color card, she then proceeded to play a yellow 1, 9 and then a green 9. This caused Kai to scream out in sheer agony as he felt like his flesh was being melted off by the sun's strength before feeling like he was being stabbed repeatedly by a sharp object, all the while receiving flashbacks of his life.

When he was 22, Kai was forced out of his home and onto the street, with nowhere to go and no-one to take care of him. However, he had made some friends at a local homeless shelter, who helped him out. After calming down from the pain, a smile on his face, he proceeded to play a blue 9, 8, 7, 6 and 5 before saying "Uno" as a lot of water came from his opponent's mouth, another flashback playing as she did so.

At age 18, Kaori had inherited the family business, which was a construction company. She began a "urban revitalization project" by demolishing some lower-class houses in Osaka to make way for more high-rises, having Kai's family killed to force him off the land-knowing he had no way to stay there on his own. A wicked smile grew on her face, as she knew that she was about to win the game and get out of there.

She then proceeded to play a blue skip, as she was about to place her final card down, Kai called out "you didn't say Un-" before being knocked unconscious by Kaori, who said "SHUT UP" as she bashed his head against the table. Causing him to have one final flashback.

Shortly after making friends at the shelter, he found out that they were to be closed down as the owners had been bought out by Kaori's company, and the building would be demolished that day. Kai took a stand for the homeless, saying "NO, we have lost enough from that company, but NO MORE" before a wrecking ball came crashing through the building, narrowly missing the person he was talking to and hitting/killing him.

Kaori played the final card, a flashback playing through her mind as a result-a few days after the homeless shelter was demolished, she woke up in her bed to find a parcel waiting for her. Upon opening it, she found a note that said "this...is vengeance".

"YES, I WON!" Kaori said, dancing around happily as Kai got up, saying "it doesn't matter, we are already dead." Kaori responded with a shocked "WHAT?" Kai then said "I have known since the start, which is why I never cared when you got angry at me, primarily because I can walk fine here, and I don't have my frame." This causes an explosion within Kaori's mind, as she realizes that a bomb went off just after she read the note.

Decim says with a frown "I am afraid it is true, I will admit that I had my suspicions that you knew, but I couldn't know for sure. Now then, please come with me to the elevators and I will send you off. You first ma'am"

Kaori nods glumly and steps inside an elevator, which had an evil face above it. Just after the doors closed, the face switched to a regular one signaling reincarnation, without Decim choosing it. "what? I...impossible" thought Decim, knowing he had sent her to the void.

A few seconds later, a loud voice echoes in Decim's head, saying "ALL ARBITERS TO THE INFORMATION BUREAU NOW! BRING ANY UNJUDGED SOULS WITH YOU!"

"Come with me" was all Decim could say as he walked towards the elevators, when the doors open, Decim stood back with a look of utter shock on his face as he says "what...but how?"

"Hi Decim, it's been too long."

 **A/N: I hope you like this, it's my first ever fan-fiction, if you have any suggestions/criticisms, please let me know.**


	2. Ginti: Prologue

Ginti was sitting at his bar, working on another Kokeshi doll based on his most recent judgements, smiling sadisticly as he waited for his next information delivery. Out of nowhere, his eyes flash as one set of memories are transmitted to him.

A few seconds later, a young boy and a 22 year old woman walked through the sliding doors to Ginti's establishment. The boy had black hair and red eyes, the girl had blue dyed hair and hazel eyes.

The girl-Karin, walked up to the bar and sat down, the boy sitting next to her, a smile on her face. The boy on the other hand, was completely straight-faced.

"Ok, press this button and let's get this show on the road." Ginti said with a yawn, failing to realize that he only received one set of memories.

All of a sudden, the boy stood up and started floating in the air. He then said "times are changing, everything you know will come to an end." in an eerie monotone voice before vanishing. A few minutes later, Ginti and Karin hear a message out of nowhere "ALL ARBITERS AND THEIR JUDGEES, GET TO THE INFORMATION BUREAU NOW!"

"Follow me," Ginti said with a sigh, wondering what was going on. As he opened the door to get to the elevator, he stopped dead in his tracks, mouth open in surprise. Karin, and a man who had been sitting in the background with light brown hair, walk up behind him and stop, wondering what is going on.

"We're...back? But...that's impossible"

 **A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, wanted to add a bit of foreshadowing and get to the main plot. Is it possible to add the crossover tag later on? Comments/advice would be appreciated.**


End file.
